1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bath lifts for raising and lowering invalids and disabled users out of an into a bath tub. It is particularly concerned with a bath lift which has a frame which mounts on the rim of a bath tub and a seat supported from the frame, the lift being operative to raise and lower the user in a seated position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a bath lift is known comprising a seat member suspended from the frame on flexible supporting cables. The seat member is raised and lowered by a screw and nut operating mechanism the screw of which extends laterally at the end of the bath for manual operation, the cables being guided over pulleys from the nut of the mechanism. This known lift has a number of significant disadvantages, one of which is that the seat cannot be raised to the top of the bath tub so that it is difficult for a user to get on to, and off, the lift. Another disadvantage is that when raised the seat swings freely which increases the difficulty. A further disadvantage is that the manually-operated mechanism positioned behind the user precludes self-operation of the lift.